


You won't watch my back anymore

by Ewlith



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, Other, Reincarnation, oh this works too, what do you mean this tag doesnt exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewlith/pseuds/Ewlith
Summary: Putting this here just for archive purpose, im not a writer but i feel too strongly about the lovers to enemies trope (and reincarnation) so yeah, this happened
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You won't watch my back anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this here just for archive purpose, im not a writer but i feel too strongly about the lovers to enemies trope (and reincarnation) so yeah, this happened

It’s raining, because it’s always raining, and they are both soaked to the bones, the same way despair and betrayal have taken home in their soul since they saw their once-lover ( _in another life, an eternity ago_ ) on the other side of the battlefield 

and at first they did think it was a mistake ( _it already happened once, six lifetimes ago, fate thought it was funny, but we found our way to each other, just like we promised_ ) but the look on those beautiful eyes ( _my love, my love, what happened_ ) says something else, something very very wrong

and then your weapon ( _remember when i created a dagger for you, just for you, so you may always come back to me_ ) slices the air and I have to dodge, to fall back, away from you ( _why, why, is this the time we outlive our promises_ ) but you’re already behind me ( _i never figured out how you do that_ ) and I face you again ( _you won’t watch my back anymore_ )

we are covered in mud, just like my cheeks are covered in tears ( _”you really do love being dramatic” you laugh, your knuckles are cold on my face; and the short braid I just finished slips from behind your ear_ ) and I can’t find my footing, and before we know it your sword has lodged itself just below my heart ( _it’s yours, it’s yours_ ) and everything smells of iron 

you look surprised ( _I am not_ ) but it’s fine, it’s fine, ( _I love you_ ) I whisper as I frame your beautiful face between my hands ( _were tears always this red_ ) maybe this time we weren’t meant to be ( _I love you_ ) but we will just have to make up for it, in our next life ( _I love you_ ) and the next ( _forever? I ask_ ) and the next ( _forever, you say, in all the languages that ever existed_ ) 

it’s so easy to try again 

( _I love you_ ) 

as easy as blink- 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading .w.


End file.
